I'm A Loser
by George Lennon
Summary: Based after the Beatles song. Ok, Trevor comes back to the Tipton, and the gang's new friend starts to feel left out. What's a guy to do? Read to find out and please no flames! Ok pairings are OcxLondon, TrevorxMaddie, and MaddiexOc.
1. Trevor's Back!

**Me: Ok, another story with Richard in it. The title is based after The Beatles' song 'I'm a Loser'. So Trevor comes back to the Tipton and gets all of London and Maddie's attention, which upsets Richard since no one bothers to hang out with him anymore. So he leaves (which is kinda like Ringo's loner scene in 'Hard Day's Night' the movie. And realizes the world outside his true world is a cruel place, so he tries to go back to Britain. But a person he likes who also likes him tries to convince him to stay, but will he? You'll have to read to find out. It was originally meant to be named 'A Day in the Life' after the other Beatles song since that had a lot to do with England, Liverpool and such, but that was taken, so its this name instead. Ok, I don't own the Suite Life or any movie, music, or TV references, I just own Richard.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tipton Lobby**

"Lady Madonna... children at your feet. Wonder how you manage to make ends meet. Who finds the money... when you pay the rent? Did you think that money was Heaven sent?" Richard sang as he lay across a couch in the Tipton lobby.

"Excuse me miss. Can you help me find an old friend of mine? She's blond, and really good looking, and works at this hotel," Trevor said to Maddie who was busy restocking the candy shelves.

"What's her name?" Maddie asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"I think her name is Maddie Fitzpatrick," Trevor said as Maddie turned around and the two hugged.

"Trevor! What're you doing here?" Maddie asked as Richard got up.

"Oh I'm just here in town looking at colleges," he told her as London came over to Richard.

"So who's this pretty boy?" Richard asked London quietly.

"Oh he's Maddie's old boyfriend, Trevor," she told him.

"Well is that so?" Richard asked.

"Yup," London said.

"That was a rhetorical question, London," Richard said as Trevor and Maddie came over.

"Trevor, this is my new friend Richard Johnson," Maddie said.

"Nice to meet you Richard," Trevor said as he stuck out his hand and Richard just scratched the back of his head.

"I know it is. Most people are just plain amazed by me. I pass them and they say 'Who is that amazing guy' or if I'm just playing a song they say 'Holy cow, he's like a mixture of every Beatle possible!', and of course all the girls just plain love me to death. In the past year I've had around seventeen..." Richard said.

"Dates? That's not too much," Trevor asked.

"No, girlfriends," Richard said and Maddie started to get mad.

"Don't be like that Richard!" Maddie shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Well London, I'm having a performance here tonight, wanna come?" Richard asked.

"Sure, what time is it?" London asked.

"Eight. Oh and I'd ask you to come Maddie, but seeing as how busy you are with Troy here I'll just let you two be," Richard said as he took his guitar and started to head upstairs.

"Man I hate Richard! I'm so sorry you had to meet him Trevor," Maddie apologized.

"Its ok. So do you wanna go to his concert?" Trevor asked.

"If you wanna thats fine," Maddie said.

"Ok, I'll be back at seven, later," Trevor said as he waved and started to leave.

"God I hate Richard! He is so annoying," Maddie said angrily as she headed back to the candy counter.

"Do you know why he's like that when you're around a guy other than him?" London asked.

"No, why?" Maddie asked her friend.

"I bet it's because he likes you. Why else would he act that way when you're with another guy? To win you over," London explained to her.

"Wow London. That was really profound," Maddie told her.

"Don't insult me after I tell you something so important!" London said.

"Profound means smart London," Maddie told her.

"Oh, well thanks. So are you going to go to the concert tonight?" London asked.

"Yeah, if Trevor is going, then I will," Maddie said.

"Are you doing this to make Richard jealous?" London asked.

"Duh," was all Maddie said.

"Well he told me that when his last girlfriend before he moved here was cheating on him, he didn't care," London told her.

"Probably because he already had another girlfriend," Maddie said and London shook her head.

"Well see ya later Maddie!" London said as she went up the elevator.

"Don't get jealous huh? We'll see who doesn't get jealous," Maddie said to herself as she crossed her arms.

**Me: That's it for first chapter! So please review!**


	2. The Concert and the Dinner

**Me: Next chapter! We will see in this chapter that both Zack and Trevor are against Richard, which he learns after the concert. Maddie is curious about if she likes Richard or not, and is curious if she'll have to fight with London for him. And Cody is just plain lost when it comes to love, so who knows about him. Also, I don't own the Suite Life, or any music, movie, or TV references, I just own Richard.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tipton Show Room, Backstage**

"You'll be fine... you'll be fine..." Richard said to himself as he sat on the floor, strumming on his guitar for a bit.

"Hey Richard!" came London's voice as Richard was broken from his 'meditation'.

"Hey London..." he said quietly as he came over.

"Just wanted to say good luck," London told him.

"Thanks," was all Richard said.

"Oh yeah, you, me, Trevor, and Maddie are all going out to dinner afterwards," London said as she started to leave.

"I gotta hang out with that pretty boy again? Geez..." he said to himself as he got his Beatles outfit ready and went on stage, and people started to cheer.

"Hello, hello! Well, I'm Richard, but you can feel free to call me Ringo. So the first song I will be performing is 'I Wanna Be Your Man'. So I hope you enjoy!" Richard shouted as he sat down on a stool behind a drum set and began to play, while Maddie was thinking of a way to make Richard jealous.

_How could I make him jealous of me and Trevor? I could always kiss him, but that would barely do a thing to him. I need another way, a more mature way... But how? Maybe he already is jealous, but he just doesn't wanna show it. I'll have to think about it over dinner. _Maddie thought to herself as Richard completed his first song and then put on one of those hats that the people who work in submarines wear, you know what I'm talking about.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! And now my next song is one of my favorites, from one of The Beatles later albums, I'm sure you all know it, and if you do, sing with me at the chorus. Get ready for that Yellow Submarine folks!" Richard shouted as he began to play again, and both Trevor and Zack were starting to get upset at Richard.

_Man Richard is making me mad. First he dates Maddie, and when I try to get her back, she doesn't bother. Now this, hogging up the spotlight like this. Maybe Trevor and I could team up and teach him... _Zack thought to himself as he got an evil grin on his face.

_I can't believe while I was gone I lost Maddie to this fool. He doesn't deserve a girl like her. He's not smart enough, so why should he bother to try and go out with her. I think I should give him a reason why he should stay away from her. _Trevor thought as Richard finished his last song.

"Thank you! Thank you again! I'm very sorry but I must leave now. I hope you enjoyed the concert!" Richard said as he waved and went backstage and dressed into his normal clothes, then met up with the others.

"Hey, did you guys like the concert?" Richard asked as they went outside and they got in Richard's car and started to head to get food.

"It was great," was all London said.

"I liked it," Maddie and Trevor said in unison as they stopped in front of a pizza place.

"Hey Richard, you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Trevor asked as the two girls started to walk towards the door.

"We'll go get a table," Maddie said as the two entered the restaurant.

"So what you wanna talk about?" Richard asked.

"Look, I know people like you. Dating any girl they can get their hands on. And just so you know, Maddie's mine. I won't let her fall for some thug like you. So just know that I'm watching you British boy," Trevor threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Richard asked.

"Not truly, but if you don't understand it fully, you can take it that way," he said again.

"Ok," was all Richard said in reply. _Note to self, stay away from chauvinistic assholes. _he thought to himself as he followed Trevor into the pizza place.

"So what were you two talking about," London asked as the two guys sat down.

"Nuthin'," was all Richard said as they got their pizza.

"So Trevor, how long are you staying here?" Maddie asked.

"Around a week or two," he told her.

_Of course. He just has to be here for that much longer. Before Cody and Zack thought I was the coolest, but now its this fool, do I belong at this accursed place? _Richard thought to himself.

"Anything wrong, Richard?" London asked.

"Nope," was all he said.

"So are you gonna have another concert? I really like them," Maddie said.

"So you like my music? Wow, coming from you, that's like earning a million dollars. Almost never gonna happen, and if it does, it will never happen again," Richard said sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Trevor asked angrily.

_Oh crap. Shouldn't of said that. Doesn't matter anyways, leaving tomorrow. _Richard thought to himself.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just a bit tired," Richard lied.

"I think this would be a good time to leave," Maddie said as the others nodded and they left back for the Tipton.

**Richard's Room**

"Hmm... how should I word this note to my old friends from the Tipton?" Richard asked himself as he took a piece of paper and a pen and sat down on the couch on his room, and turned on the T.V.

"This place doesn't even have Benny Hill! I should've left here way earlier," he said to himself as he started to write the note.

_Dear American peoples,  
My past few weeks here have been nice, but I must move on. I don't belong here, and you all would be better off without me. If you are reading this, I am probably leaving, or at the airport, or in the plane, or across the ocean, or almost at England. If you want to call me, Maddie or London should have my cell phone number, but I think I might appreciate it more if you peoples don't call me, but you can. Well, I'm leaving for reasons that I will not say. But if any of you come to Liverpool, you can feel free to stop by where I play. That is all from me. And in the words of The Beatles, "I'm A Loser"._

_From,  
Richard Johnson_

"That should be good. I'll call Moseby to leave at eight, which is twenty minutes before Maddie starts her shift. So that will give me ample time to check out, get my car, head to the airport. Get a first class ticket, head home and forget all about this dreadful time here," Richard said to himself, thinking about Maddie, and Maddie was thinking about him too.

**Maddie's Room**

_Trevor or Richard? Trevor is smart, and he was my first major kiss. But Richard is the first person that I've had a fun rivalry left. Trevor is mature, but Richard is fun-loving. Trevor is more of that calmer type, but Richard is a musician, and a good musician at that. I think I'll have to tell Trevor that I don't feel how he feels about me, and that I'd have to choose Richard. _Maddie thought to herself as she stared out her window towards the Tipton.

**Me: Plot twist! Will Maddie get to Richard in time? Will she convince him to stay? If she does who will win the fight? Trevor or Richard? Read to find out!**


	3. Richard's Staying

**Me: Ok, the third chapter in this story. As we saw last time, Richard was about to leave America and Maddie realized her feelings for him. So what you'll be seeing this chapter is mainly the end. Maddie tries to convince Richard to stay in America, but will he? And what about Trevor? I'm sure he won't just let Richard get away scotch free. I don't own the Suite Life or any TV, movie, or music references I use in my stories, I just own Richard.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tipton Lobby, Eight in the Morning**

"Hello Mister Moseby," Richard greeted the manager of the hotel as he walked up to the front desk with his backpack, guitar case, and then one other suitcase.

"Hello Richard. Leaving so soon?" Moseby asked him.

"Yup, my sister called me, and told me that my mother and father need me back home now. I'm really sorry I have to leave, but if you could just check me out of my room right now, that would be great," Richard said.

"Ok that's fine, I'll check you out of your room right now," Moseby told him as he typed on the keyboard of his computer for a few minutes, then stopped.

"You're all checked out. Hope you come back," Moseby said to Richard as he started to leave, and ran into Maddie as soon as he got outside.

"Hey Richard, how's it goi- What're you doing with all your stuff?" she asked him surprisedly.

"Just leaving it in my car so it won't get stolen. Since I heard there there have been thieves around," he lied.

"Oh, well would you like to go out la-" she started, but was interrupted as he started to run off.

"Gotta go, bye Maddie!" he yelled to her.

"What's with him? Oh well I can always ask him later," she said to herself as she walked into the lobby and as soon as she got to the candy counter, she dropped a few books on the counter, which caused the note to fall on the floor.

"Hey Maddie," London greeted her friend as she came out of the elevator.

"Hey London, how's it going?" Maddie asked her.

"What's that?" London asked as the two started to stare at the note.

"Aren't you gonna pick it up?" Maddie asked.

"Who do you think I am? Some poor worker? Woops, that would be you," London told her.

"Fine," was all Maddie said as she picked up the paper and started to read it.

"This is a note from Richard. He's leaving America for England... All because of Trevor. Man he's an idiot, but that means I'm just as big of an idiot for not noticing it," Maddie said to herself, but London was overhearing her words.

"So when's he leaving?" London asked.

"He already left. Just before I got here he was leaving with his stuff," Maddie said.

"Then what're we gonna do?" her friend asked.

"We need to hurry over to the airport and get him, hurry and call Zack and Cody to get down here," Maddie told her friend as she tool her stuff and hid it all behind the counter, to make sure it was safe, and after a few minutes, Zack and Cody came down.

"So what's up Maddie?" Cody asked.

"Richard's leaving for England. We've gotta hurry and convince him to stay," Maddie told the two.

"Well why should I help Richard stay here? If he's here then that's more competition for you Maddielicious," Zack told her as he winked at her.

"Come on Zack, if you help me out then there might be a chance for you. Since you'd be doing the right thing," Maddie told him as Zack began to think it over.

"Ok let's go!" Zack shouted as the four began to run out.

"London, you're gonna have to drive," Cody told the heiress.

"Why?" she asked.

"You drive the fastest that's why," Maddie told her.

"But I don't have a car," she told them.

"Ugh, we're going to have to get one, lets hurry and tell Moseby we need a car," Maddie told the others as they ran back into the hotel.

**Airport**

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the place to board for my plane is?" Richard asked a worker as he handed her a ticket.

"Oh, this is just down this hall, make a right, and its the third gate down, to your right," she explained to him and he nodded.

"Thank you," was all he said in return as he began to walk to where he was told to go as the gang finally made it to the airport.

"Where do you think he is?" Cody asked.

"Is that him?" London asked as the four redirected their attention over to a guy that looked a lot like him.

"It could be, but it may be hard to tell from afar," Maddie said.

"Well we should go and check anyways," Zack said as they began to run after him, and Cody went to talk with Zack.

"Since when were you wanting to get Richard to stay at the Tipton?" Cody asked his brother.

"I'm not, but like Maddie said if I do help, I'll have a chance with her," he explained.

"But she'll probably go out with Richard," Cody told him.

"Why would you think that?" Zack asked.

"Because why else would she be doing this? To get Richard back and to date him," Cody told him.

"Well what about Trevor?" Zack asked.

"Well she'll probably end up ditching him since she's realized her true feelings for our new friend," Cody explained.

"Yeah right Cody. Maddie and I have known each other way longer than Maddie has known Richard," Zack told him.

"Still, Richard has got what a lot of girls want. He looks good, he's a musician, and like he said before, girls throw themselves at him," Cody said to him.

"Richard!" Maddie shouted to their friend, who turned around.

"What're you guys doing here?" Richard asked them.

"After Maddie saw your note this morning, she had a guilt trip, and now we're all here to convince you to stay here," London told him.

"Oh is that so? So Maddie is ditching her pretty boy, super perfect, yuppie boyfriend for a not as intelligent, rogue British musician? I'll bite, but what do you have in return for me?" Richard asked with a smile.

"Um guys, maybe you should wait in the car," Maddie told them.

"Are you sure Maddie?" Zack asked.

Wait in the car," she told them in a more stern voice.

"Scary Maddie came out! Run!" Cody shouted as they started to run out of the airport.

"So like I said, what do you have for me?" Richard asked again as he walked closer to Maddie, their faces' right up in the others'.

"So you want a kiss to make you stay?" Maddie asked him.

"Maybe just a kiss, maybe more," he said to her as his smile grew bigger.

"Ugh, Richard. I'm trying to do something nice for you, so why don't we just talk your problem out?" Maddie asked him.

"Fine," was all he said to her as the two sat down on the little plastic chairs outside of the gates.

"So I don't get why you're leaving. So why are you leaving?" she asked him.

"Because of you getting closer to Trevor. And right when we were getting somewhat close," he told her.

"Geez. Richard, I was thinking about you and Trevor last night, and I was starting to think that maybe I'm better off with you," she admitted.

"Really? Well we do have our history together. I mean, we are the greatest set of music lovers in all of Boston," he told her.

"Well maybe we should try and go out again," she offered.

"I am all for it, out of all the girls from America I've dated, you are my favorite," he told her.

"How many American girls have you dated? Thirty?" she asked accusingly.

"Nope, just London, but that was in Liverpool so she's exempt, and then you, but even if I have dated thirty other girls, you'd still be my favorite," he told her.

"Awww, you're so sweet. But since we are going out, maybe we should keep it secret, to avoid a fiasco like last time," she said to him.

"Agreed," he said as the two gave each other a quick hug, and then started to make their way out to meet up with the others.

**Tipton Lobby**

"Mister Moseby, would you mind putting me back in my room, my sister just called again and said everything was taken care of," Richard told him as the five walked into the lobby.

"Why certainly, I'll have it done in just a few," Moseby told him as he started to type on the front desk's computer for a bit, then handed him his room key.

"Well I'll just put my stuff in my room quick, then we can hang out," Richard told the four as Maddie stepped foward.

"Would you like some help?" she asked him.

"Sure," was all he said as he handed her his guitar case and backpack, then he took his two suitcases and the two went to the elevator, and as soon as the two got out, Trevor came in.

"Hey is Maddie here?" he asked London.

"Oh she went upstairs with Richard to help him put his stuff back in his room," she told him.

"What floor is it on?" he asked.

"The twenty-fourth floor, his room is number six fourty five," she told him as he nodded and ran over to the elevator.

**Outside Richard's Room**

"Thanks Maddie," Richard said to his new girlfriend.

"No problem boyfriend," she replied and as soon as Trevor came within a few feet of them, he stopped.

"Boyfriend!?" he asked angrily.

"Uhh yeah, didn't you get the memo? I sent it out to every major jerk in Boston," Richard retorted.

"Richard, come on, don't be so mean," she told him.

"Aww, lighten up, I'm just poking some fun at him," he told her.

"Look, you better quit this and back off of Maddie or else," Trevor threatened.

"What's a smarty smart like you gonna do? Recite me some Shakespeare?" he asked mockingly.

"No, this!" he shouted angrily as he punched Richard in the stomach and he fell down.

"Oww... sorry about this mate, but Maddie is just fine in my arms," Richard told him as he swept his leg at Trevor's feet and caused him to fall, then he quickly pinned him.

"Maddie, call someone to throw him out," he said to her as he struggled to keep Richard down.

"You don't deserve her," Trevor snarled at Richard angrily after Maddie left.

"Then why did she choose me over you?" he asked him with a grin as Trevor started to struggle as much as possible to have a chance at strangling and/or beating him.

"I hate you for stealing her from me," Trevor said angrily.

"The feeling is mutual. Except for the fact that I just hate you," Richard replied as Maddie came over with Moseby.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked the two boys.

"Well you see, Maddie here was helping me put my stuff in my room, and afterwards, this guy here jumped me, and I've had to restrain him from going crazy," Richard explained.

"Young man, please come with me," Moseby told Trevor as he grabbed his wrist and started to lead him out of the Tipton.

"He's lying! He's lying I tell you!" Trevor shouted angrily and mouthed "I'll get you back" to Richard.

"Come on Maddie and lets go get something to eat. We can tell them that I'm just showing you something I heard about. Plus I need some food after my near death experience," he said to her with a laugh as the two started to head towards the elevator.

"Oh fine, come on Richard," Maddie said as the got in the elevator.

**Me: End story! Pretty good huh. Also, about Trevor's threat of I'll get you back. He will be in the next few chapters of If Only I Could Get A Little Help From My Friends, with a more devious plan. Well, see ya next story!**


End file.
